Radio frequency (RF) wireless communication involves the modulation of radio waves to communicate information. A popular protocol for RF communication is standardized in the IEEE 802.11 family of standards. 802.11 communication typically involves radio allocation in the 2.4 gigahertz (GHz) and 5 GHz frequency spectrum. Channel widths are typically allocated in twenty megahertz (MHz) or forty MHz blocks. 802.11 employs a number of other radio spectrum efficiency and error correction techniques such as multi-input-multiple-output (MIMO) special coding or beamforming, orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM), etc. Operational ranges for 802.11 tend to be around 100 meters (e.g., short range RF), generally distinguishing 802.11 from other techniques, such as cellular standards (e.g., the 3GPP family of standards) that may have ranges measured in kilometers (e.g., long range RF), or near field techniques (e.g., radio frequency identifier (RFID), near field communications (NFC), etc.) that may have ranges measured in meters or even centimeters (e.g., close range).
A group of devices that may employ a number of RF communications are known as Internet of Things (IoT) devices. IoT devices share an ability to communicate but otherwise may cover a wide range of functions, such as remote sensing (e.g., pipeline monitors, gas meter readers, etc.), to security (e.g., cameras, alarms, etc.), to automation (e.g., heating systems, lighting systems, etc.). Many IoT devices are designed to operate on battery power for extended periods of time while others are connected to mains power. Further, some IoT devices may have predictable communications periods (e.g., reporting a gas meter reading once a month) while others may have unpredictable event-driven communications (e.g., an alarm being triggered).